


Is This An Anime?

by FanficAesthetic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Hugs, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAesthetic/pseuds/FanficAesthetic
Summary: Sheith Marriage proposal? I guess-





	Is This An Anime?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sheithlentines 2019 exchange, for someone on twitter ^^

Keith sat there in his small apartment, waiting for his boyfriend to come home from work. As he typed away on his computer, he carefully slipped his glasses on. He was a little farsighted, so his glasses worked well in situations like this.

It was about noon, according the the digital clock in the bottom right corner of his computer screen. 11:58 AM it read. Takashi had a few hours of work left….The ravenette lightly pouted. He was bored...and his dog was asleep, so he couldn't walk his dog. It was also super freaking cold out, and he didn't feel like bundling up at all. Stupid winter weatHeR- 

Anyways.

A couple hours passed, and Keith had been lightly dozing off, when all of a sudden, the doorbell sounded off. Keith perks up, at pretty much full attention now. Kosmo wakes, and both him and Keith practically scramble to the door. Keith almost fell on his face, but caught himself quickly. By the time he answered the door, he was panting lightly. 

Which is something Shiro had noticed quickly. He raised an eyebrow, smiling. He was holding a rose bouquet behind his back, as well as chocolates. “Are you alright, Keith?” A smile was quick to appear on his lips. Keith flushes slightly, and he carefully pushes a few loose strands of his raven colored hair behind his ear. He opened the door for Shiro to come in. 

“You're home a couple hours early, dear…what's the occasion?” Keith asked, as Shiro stepped inside. Keith closed the door behind his lover. They had been together 6 years now...and even though Shiro was about 5 years older, he didn't care much. Neither did Shiro. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered. Shiro was long out of college, while Keith still was(he was getting a degree in psychiatry).

“Happy anniversary, Keith” Shiro's smile didn't fade. He gives the ravenette in front of him the flowers, as well as the chocolates. 

Keith took both of them, smiling wide. He had to admit, though…He had almost forgotten about this day completely. Their now 6th year together. “Thank you so much, Kashi…” The ravenette quietly mumbled. Kosmo nudges his owner's leg lightly, and Keith leaned down to pet the dog's head. Good doggo. 

The thing that made Keith look back at Shiro was the man's smile, like he wasn't done. Keith stopped petting the dog, and looked at him, slightly confused. That is...until Shiro got on one knee. It was sudden, but also a somewhat slow motion. That was enough to get Keith's heart beating faster.

“...I...uh….hope this isn't too early in our relationship to do this...but…” He took a deep breath, letting it out, before taking out a small box. Shiro looks up at him, and Keith blushes at the eye contact. The box is then opened to reveal a ring. It was simple. But it was enough to make Keith tear up, and used his hands to slightly cover his mouth. 

“Keith….you have been the most important person in my life for the past six years…and my emotional support when I needed it most…and it is to you, I ask this question…” Shiro's eyes soften a little, and his smile did not cease. “Akira Kogane….will you marry me?” He had used his full name...Shiro hardly ever did that, unless he was really serious. Well, this explains why he was dressed better than normal.

It takes Keith a moment, and he uncovered his mouth. At first, all that came out was a small squeak. He quickly cleared his throat, his tears spilling from his eyes. “...M-Mhm…” He was so happy. He hadn't expected this at all.

Shiro thought he messed up, and his smile dropped. “Shit- Keith….I-I didn't mean…”

“N-No…! It's okay….I-I’m….j-just so happy….” Keith sniffs, a smile gracing his lips, despite his tears. He wipes his tears away with the edge of his sweater he had on. It had started to snow outside again. But they didn't notice. “...Yes…” He says finally, when he regains some of his composure. Shiro's face lit up again, taking Keith's hand, as well as the ring. 

“May I…?” The older male asked, and Keith nods. Shiro carefully slid the ring onto his fiance's ring finger, before backing off, and standing back up. Keith brought it closer to his face. It had a small but beautiful ruby on it, as well as a small engraving of a rose. Cute...and still simple.

“Thank you so much, Takashi…” Keith mumbled with a small smile. He went over to Shiro, and hugs him so suddenly, and tightly. Not too tight, as he still wanted him to breathe. He felt Shiro hug back, but he ends up accidentally falling back onto the couch, with Keith on top of him. The two stare at each other, before they laughed it off. They kiss each other a few times, still smiling from earlier. Keith looks down at him lovingly. “I love you….”

“Love you too, Keith….more than you probably realize,” Shiro's smile never left. Keith found himself unable to hold back his smiles when Shiro did. It was probably a good thing.

Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
